Pocky Love
by chocokira07
Summary: Munch. Munch.  With every bite, they lean closer and closer...


**K-konichiwa minna!**

**H-hello everyone!**

**This is my first Harvest Moon story, so I thought that I would start with Chelsea.**

**And since ****all the Harvest Moon fans ****most of the Harvest Moon fans are Chelsea x Vaughn shippers (I think), I thought that I would be a bit unique for once.**

**So this story is a Chelsea x Pierre. Please review if you like it! If you hate this shipping, just read it! I don't hate haters! ^w^ enjoy!**

**PS****: this is Chelsea's Point of View, kay?**

* * *

><p>*Yaaaaaaaaawn…*<p>

I yawned loudly as I looked at my alarm clock.

8:00 am.

"Uggghhh… Feel so groggy and sleepy…" I stretched my hands and stood up from my bed. Then I sluggishly moved to the kitchen table and took a sip of my cup of coffee.

After a sip, I was more awake than ever.

"Thanks, coffee." I drank the whole cup and ate my bread loaf.

After that, I got out of the house and watered my crops, well, I was planting turnips.

Then I headed to the chicken coop to feed the chickens.

Then I fed my dog and my horse.

Then I fed the sheep and the cows.

And that's pretty much how I spent half of my day. The same routine daily. I wonder if today will be different from the rest of the days…?

And I couldn't help but wonder, _what was the date today again?_ _Is today a holiday or something?_ I didn't know. I couldn't help the feeling that today was special and that I forgot…

I really wanted to know the date today, but apparently, I was too tired to look at the calendar in my house.

*Gruuumble…* my stomach moaned. I looked at my watch to see what time it was.

12:13 pm. About time it was lunch.

"Yaaaay!" I ran down to the Diner as fast as I could. Hooray for lunch!

But then I made a stop at the Diner door.

There was a letter posted to the door:

_To the customers:_

_I am truly sorry, but I needed to spend time with my girlfriend at Mineral Town. I will be back after one week, I'm really sure of it!_

_~Nick_

Then, my stomach grumbled a lot more. It must have read the letter. Poor tummy.

But I had another brilliant idea.

"To the Café!" I screamed, then I headed towards the café at the next island connected by a bridge.

As I approached the café, I was too stupid to look at where I was running.

_THUD._

Next thing I knew, I fell on my back on the grass. The weird part about it? I felt a top hat on my head. I mean, did I wear a top hat when I ran here?

"You! Watch where you are going or else—" a cute voice of a boy spoke up, but immediately stopped talking.

As I sat upright, I was wrestled down on the grass again. And this time, the hat fell off me.

"Chelsea! Just the person I was looking for! Thank goodness!" the boy who wrestled me stood up from the grass and grabbed the top hat that fell on the grass.

My eyes widened a bit, and I saw clearly who I bumped and who wrestled me down.

"P-Pierre! What are you doing out here in front of the café? Shouldn't you be, like, cooking now or something?" I asked as I stood up.

"Well, I wanted to try a new recipe they had here in the café but… well… I can't get in the café! Do you not know what today is?" he raged in anger like a little kindergarten kid.

"Um… is today important? Because I don't know what today is, actually…"

"What? You do not know? Today is February 14! V-valentine's D-day…"

Valentine's Day! How could I forget? I WAS supposed to give Vaughn a present today, but I've got only a bit of money for Miso Soup, and I know he's oblivious to my feelings…

"Ch-Chelsea? Why are you spacing out like that?" Pierre waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Sorry… I was just thinking… why can't you get in the café?" I said the first thing in my mind.

"You see… in the café… right now, Valentine's day…" he started blushing. Why? Why?

"…you must have a date with someone if you want to enter, and since I don't have a date, and neither do you, we both can't get in…" he played with his fingers, avoiding looking at me. He looked like his cheeks were a bit red, too.

"Why don't we both enter…? We've got nothing to lose anyway." I asked, because if we don't enter there, I'll die of starvation and he can't get that new recipe they had.

He thought for a while, and then hugged me tightly. And for a second there, I thought I blushed…

So we walked hand-in-hand to the café. And we successfully entered. Yay!

We ran to the nearest empty table, because we felt really weird holding hands. But to tell the truth, his hand was really warm and comfortable to hold. Damn, why am I saying these stuff?

So we got a menu and looked through it. I only thought of Miso Soup, because I only had a bit of money, right?

At the other end of the table, Pierre had a cute smirk on his face.

"Just order anything. I'll pay for whatever you eat."

Did he really say that? Or was my mind playing tricks again? Waah, I don't know!

Just to be safe, I'll order salad.

As the waitress came by, he first told his order. And it wasn't surprising that Pierre was gonna have chocolate cake for lunch.

"I'll just have a salad, thanks." I kindly told the waitress.

The waitress was about to leave, but Pierre added a last-minute order.

"Kindly add a plate of Tempura for her. Thank you!" and with that said, the waitress left.

"What did you order a Tempura for? Are you gonna eat it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Nah, you're gonna eat it. You can't just have salad for lunch! You must also have seafood as part of your meal! It is important to know what you are eating!" he said like a true gourmet chef. Wow.

"Well, why are you going to just have a chocolate cake? Unfair!" I pointed out to him.

"Haha! I have already eaten lunch, you see. And I need a recipe for their chocolate cake, so I ordered one. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

I looked around the café a bit, and it was really FILLED with couples. I noticed Julia and Elliot at one table, Denny and Lanna at another table, and lastly…

I saw Vaughn and Sabrina sitting at a table. Together. As a couple.

I felt my heart break into pieces. I knew it. He loved Sabrina more than me. Well, that was okay for me, but… it just hurts so much…

I hit my head on the table and covered my eyes that were filled with tears. I didn't want Pierre to notice I was crying.

Suddenly, there was a loud voice speaking on the speakers around the café. The voice said:

_Table number 7._

I started to look around the people. They started cheering. What were they cheering for, I wonder?

"Ch-Chelsea… Chelsea!" Pierre tried to call my attention.

"What's happening? Why is everybody cheering?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know why they're cheering, but… we're the people seated on table 7…" he pointed at the number sticker at the side of our table.

"Thisisbad. Thisisbad. Thisisbad. Helphelphelphelp."I said continuously, panicking.

"Um… ma'am, sir…" a waitress came to our table, holding a small box of… well, I couldn't read it much because I was panicking.

"Please! Don't arrest us! We're not guilty! We didn't kill anyone! Don't sue us in court! Don't torture us and kill us! Pleeaaase, spare our lives!" I said it like a tongue twister while begging for mercy. But I'm sure no one heard me, 'cause everyone was still cheering and looking at us.

"N-not really, but let me just say we'll play a little game… a traditional game we do here every Valentine's Day…" the waitress smirked.

"Yay! Games! Is this game somehow connected to food?" Pierre asked with much joy in his voice.

"It is, most indeed. Do you know what a 'Pocky' is?" she asked us.

"Um… um… it's like a small and very thin bread stick coated with different flavors like strawberry, chocolate, blueberry…" his mouth was beginning to drool with saliva.

"Exactly! Do you know how to eat it… as a couple?" she asked with utmost interest, thinking that me and Pierre are a couple.

We didn't speak, for we knew not how to eat it as a pair.

"It's like this…" the waitress began to take a Pocky out of the box.

"The girl will take one side of the Pocky, while the boy will take the other side.

Then, they will hold the Pocky using their teeth only; they aren't allowed to hold it with their hands.

Bit by bit, the girl and the boy will munch and munch and munch the end of the Pocky, and when the length of the Pocky is only about 1 inch left, the couple will munch together and they will kiss!" the waitress cheered, and also the other customers as well.

I really didn't want to do this. I've never had kissed anyone before, excluding my dog and my cat. This would be my first kiss if we would do it.

But… what if we don't need to do it? I could just tell them I can't do it! Problem solved!

"Oh, and one more reminder… if you do not wish to do this, then you are banned from this café for 1 week, and you cannot ask any recipe from us, okay?" the waitress added.

Okay, this is bad. Really, really bad. If we won't do this, I won't get to eat and Pierre won't be able to get new recipes. Damn, whatdoido, whatdoido, whatdoido?

"We'll take on your challenge…" Pierre stood up, and got a stick of Pocky. Chocolate Pocky.

I looked at Pierre for a while. Was he sure about what he was doing?

"A chef's gotta take on the challenges of life just for the love of food, even if it means getting your first kiss!" he said bravely. That boy just amazes me.

With that, I stood up, and held the end of the Pocky in between my upper and lower teeth. He did the same thing, too.

The whole café got silent. Everyone was listening and watching us.

"Mm…" I moaned, indicating that he should take the first bite.

"Mmmm…" Pierre moaned as well, saying that I should start. And I did.

_Munch._

_Munch._

_Munch._

With every bite, we leaned closer and closer to each other.

_Munch._

_Munch._

_Munch._

As we drew closer, our hands slid slowly towards each other's hands, wherein our hands touched and our fingers entwined with each other, causing us to blush.

_Munch._

_Munch._

Then, we came to a full stop. We didn't want to continue. The length of our Pocky was only 1 inch, and we started to blush a lot more.

It was becoming hot, and everyone was waiting for the final bite.

The climax of the game.

The best part of the show.

The kiss.

My teeth trembled, not wanting to continue further. But I had to. If we didn't do this now, we'll be kicked out here for 1 week. That's hell enough for me.

So I closed my eyes, trembled, and…

_Munch…_

Everyone started cheering and clapping, happy that they have seen yet another couple kiss. But we weren't a couple. We were just a pair of teenagers.

But now, all I could hear is my own heartbeat, nothing else. My heart was pulsing fast, like I wanted to go hyper or something. I didn't realize I was actually kissing Pierre. I wanted to faint, right here, right now.

Wait... what is this fluttering feeling…?

It somehow seems so… fluffy and soft…

Like a marshmallow…

Somehow, I enjoy this feeling…

Then, I came back to reality as we parted. Pierre stared at me like forever, like he was shocked or something. Then he sat down and placed his hands on his lap, looking at the floor while blushing.

I sat down too, and placed my hands on my lap. I thought for a while, and then I realized something.

We kissed for almost 10 seconds. I hadn't been counting how long we kissed. I somehow felt… distracted by the kiss that I was unable to think about anything else.

Wait, why am I thinking about this again? This fluttering feeling…

"Congratulations! Not many have wanted to do this game, but you stood up! For that, I'm giving you something…" the waitress held what looks like a crumpled paper and gave it to Pierre. I wonder what that paper was…?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to give you guys your food." The waitress handed out our lunch. Actually, my lunch and his dessert.

We didn't actually talk that much while we were eating. We would just usually look at our food then look at each other, then the food, then each other. It seemed to last forever!

After we ate, we paid for our food and finally left that place.

I looked at my watch. It was around 2:46 pm.

"L-look, Chelsea…" Pierre started to talk as we headed to his home.

"Yes, w-what is it?" I can't believe I'm trembling as well!

"Please… hit me with all your might!" he took of his top hat and bowed down a bit, showing the backside of his head.

"Why in the world would I hit you…?"

"Because…! I stole your first kiss and I shouldn't have done that… I am truly sorry!"

"No, no. you don't get it…" I sweatdropped.

He put on back his top hat and listened.

"I actually… liked the kiss… um…" I scratched my cheek, trying my best not to let him see my pink face.

He was speechless. He didn't say another word. And from what I saw, I think he hid a smile…

After a while, we had reached Pierre's house. You know, with the big sign of a fork and a spoon.

He unlocked the lock to his door, and bid farewell to me. I said goodbye to him, too.

And wiith that, he slammed the door shut. Was he in a hurry or something?

Or… did he not like the kiss?

I didn't know the answers to those. So as I reached home, I ran straight to my bed and hid my face on my pillow and thought.

As I was thinking, I fell asleep.

*Ding dong* *Ding dong*

My doorbell rang.

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 6:21 pm.

I stood up so slowly and walked to the door where I opened it.

There, there was a boy at my doorstep, holding a big gift.

"Yes, Pierre…?" I asked sleepily.

But he didn't speak. He just held up the gift in his hands.

"P-please… accept this gift…" he trembled, avoiding eye contact with me.

I got the gift out of his hands and placed it on the table. Then I got back to the door.

Suddenly, he ran up to me and kissed me again, only this time it was longer.

I was shocked at first, but then I felt this fluttering feeling again and I wrapped my arms around him.

After a while, we parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"I-If you don't like my gift, th-then, you can always g-give it back to m-me or you can th-throw it away…" he trembled every 2 seconds.

"Hey, I never said I hated your cooking, right? So of course I'll like your gifts. Thanks a lot, Pierre." I smiled at him. "And yes, I can't believe I'm saying this, but…

…I love you."

He still didn't say anything. He just moaned cute little words like 'eto…' and 'k-kya…', and then he blushed furiously.

Because he was blushing too much and he was trembling, he ran away.

"Hmph. He must've been shy or something." I shrugged then closed the front door.

First thing I did was look at the gift he gave.

I untied the ribbon on the gift, then I opened the box.

I saw a crumpled paper taped at the front of the box. The paper looked like the one the waitress at the café had given him.

The paper reads, "How to make sweet & delicious choco cake"

Then there inside the box was a chocolate cake with a big, pink heart in the middle of the cake made from icing.

At the middle of the heart, there was a thin bread stick sticking out.

It was a Pocky. Chocolate Pocky, to be exact.

I smiled at his gift, but I felt something missing…

Where was the missing thing, i wonder...?

Aha!

I got the recipe of the choco cake again, and read it once more.

It wasn't there.

Then, I turned the crumpled paper around.

And just as I thought. At the back of the paper, it was written:

"…_I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, loved it? Loved it not? Please review! <strong>

**Ehe... sorry if Vaughn was with Sabrina this whole time. *runs away from angry fans***

**Search: "The dragon, the tiger, and Pocky?" if you wanna see a couple eating pocky. (It's Toradora! X3)  
><strong>

**I will now make a story of Mary x Gray. Any Ideas? Because I ran out of Ideas lately.**

**If this story turns out good, then I'll make different versions of Pocky Love!**

**Hm… my second version might be from the Ace Attorney series.**

**What do you think? I can't think! **


End file.
